


Towers

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon thinks his betrothed will like the view. Thayet does not. She has her reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towers

**Author's Note:**

> based off a line of Jon's, in _Page_, re: Balor's Needle: 'you couldn't get the queen up here for love or money.'

"No." Thayet shook her head, her eyes focused squarely on his face. "No. Not now, not ever."

"Why?" Jon was legitimately concerned; his betrothed didn't seem to be the sort afraid of heights. Thayet appeared to be fearless, most of the time. "It's a wonderful view."

"And it can be wonderful all it likes." Thayet's lips were thin and her face was drawn. "I don't need to see it." With that, she turned her back to him, her shoulders stiff.

"What's wrong?" He wanted to know, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Did I say something?"

The princess took a breath. "My mother jumped to her death from a tower window, Jonathan."

."Gods." The losses of his own mother and father came back to his mind and he winced. "I'm sorry..."

Thayet turned back to face him. "Don't apologize. You didn't push her. I just... don't particularly like towers."

He couldn't say anything else to that. "I..." Alanna would mock him mercilessly, if she was here to be witness to this. He was _never_ tongue-tied.

Thayet's face was sad, but her eyes were level. "My mother did an honorable thing, by K'mir tradition. It doesn't warrant an apology."

"It doesn't make it hurt less, though, does it?"

She frowned at him, somehow managing to look beautiful at the same time, then seemed to come to a realization. She took his hand, when he reached for hers.

Her smile was weak, but it was a smile. At least.


End file.
